This invention is concerned with improvements to a dispensing cap of the push pull type in which a movable spout is lifted upwardly to open outlet openings in a tubular nozzle surrounded by the spout to permit flow through the spout discharge opening. The invention may also be used with a dispensing cap in which the spout is threadedly mounted on the tubular nozzle and is opened and closed by rotation.
The standard push pull dispensing cap is constructed so that it can be threaded onto a container, usually a plastic, squeezable container, but, of course, it should be understood and appreciated that such a push pull dispensing cap can also be formed integrally with a squeezable or rigid container.
Conventional push pull dispensing caps rely on slit-type openings in the tubular nozzle having limited flow capacity. Also, since the discharge through these slit-like openings passes first radially into and then axially through the discharge spout, a high pressure spray capacity and directionality of the discharge stream are impossible to obtain. There are products such as toilet bowl cleaners that require a directable stream to permit the product to be deposited on designated areas such as under the toilet bowl lip. Presently, these products are not usually dispensed in the conventional push pull dispenser because of this problem.
There are food products that need to be dispensed in a specific direction, such as liquid margarine to be applied to bread or lemon juice to fish or meat, and many times the user also wishes to discharge larger quantities of these products in cooking, such as by shaking drops or pouring. There are also household chemicals which are used in bathrooms and kitchens where a directionality of the liquid stream is desired. Many times it is also desired that a larger amount of the chemical can be quickly dispensed into a bucket or pail, and this cannot be accomplished with the standard push pull dispensing caps.
Therefore, an object of this invention is a push pull dispensing cap which can also provide directionality of a discharge stream, a fine spray, a high pressure stream or a high volume discharge flow by selective design of the additional discharge passages built into a conventional push pull dispensing cap or by the insertion of a mechanical spray break up unit into one of the discharge passages.
Other objects of this invention may be found in the following specification, claims and drawings.